Life by the Point of a Shuriken
by Moonsetta
Summary: You’re staring down as your family stares up with fear filled eyes. You’re on the edge of a thin board with a noose around your neck. That sword they’re pushing into your shell must be painful. So, ya got a plan Fearless Leader?


I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok how can I possibly get out of this?" he thought as he felt hands readjust the rope resting lightly around his throat.

"LEO!" called three voices from below as familiar rushing footsteps slapped against asphalt.

"Those idiots," Leo thought, in terms of both his brothers for coming here and the Foot ninja standing behind him for the placement of the rope.

The rope was at the wrong angle. It wouldn't break his neck like they wanted, it would choke him though so he simply thought. Had he ever heard of anyone ever escaping hanging, well yes, when the rope was cut before they choked to death or if they ran away before it was around their necks. He opened his eyes and regretted it because he saw that a small army of Foot had surrounded his little brothers.

"Hang on Leo, we'll get you out of there!" Donny called up at him.

Leo was more concerned about them and he found himself mentally measuring the amount of the Foot soldiers surrounding them, planning how they could take them out if only he could get free.

"Ok," Leo thought, "Options."

Run back? A band of 15 Foot ninja were behind him, not an option. Jump and hope the rope snaps? Tempting, but no. Try to get the sword one of the Foot is driving into his shell to slip and cut the rope. Very chancy, a last resort. Hope one of his brothers could cut the rope with a shuriken? No, they should really be concerned about the Foot ninja surrounding them besides the small band behind Leo would only drive the sword into his spine, effectively killing him.

Leo shifted and felt the board bend a bit downward.

"This board's flexible," he thought, "So there's no chance of kicking a piece free to use as a sharp edge to cut away this rope. Great, just great. Come on Leo, think!"

Leo glanced down as his brother's took out the last of the Foot ninja. Raph glanced up and prepared to throw a sai to cut the rope but froze when Leo cried out from the sword being driven further into his shell. The Foot ninja behind Leo pulled out the sword and the three younger turtle's gasped to see it was covered in blood. Raph, looked ticked off, Mikey has already begun whimpering at the sight and Don looked close to hyperventilating.

"Makes sense," Leo thought, "Our spine is in our shells, so of course he'd freak out."

"Freaks," one of the ninja behind him mumbled.

"One of the Elite," Leo thought and pulled a bit at the ropes that bound his hands together and behind his shell.

He needed to get out of this. One of the most dishonorable deaths was hanging and Leo could barely stand it.

"I need a plan an idea, something!" Leo mentally yelled.

Then, in a moment of silence, the sword flew back into his shell and he stumbled forward to the very edge. The board bent downwards and was ready to snap.

"LEO NO!"

"NOOOO!!!"

"LEO!"

Leo closed his eyes as the rope began rubbing against his throat. Then, there was a plan well an idea at least. He held his breath and didn't cry out as the rope tightened. The board bent and he waited until the last second before it would snap and then, he jumped.

Everyone's, including the Foot ninja's, mouths fell open. The turtle had just jumped!

In the air Leo turned sideways and bit down on the rope, leaving a few inches of the rope hanging slack from his neck so the rope wouldn't choke him. He grunted in exertion and maneuvered his hands in front of him so he could grab a shuriken from his belt. The idiots had taken his katanas but didn't bother searching for any other weapons. In seconds his hands were unbound and a quick flick of his wrist sent the shuriken flying and it cut the rope. Great! He hadn't hung or choked! So now there was only one more problem, the 200 ft plummet and anticipated splat of his body against the asphalt!

He took out a second shuriken and cut the remaining rope from his neck before removing his katana sheaths the Foot had not removed either. Tying the rope to them he silently prayed as he flung it out towards a ledge he spotted. It caught and he suddenly stopped falling. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down to see his brothers were wearing the most shocked expressions he had ever seen on them. He took a few deep breaths then kicked off the wall, landing on the ground and pulling along the sheaths he had used for a grappling hook.

"LEO!" Mikey called as he ran forward to hug his big brother.

Leo grunted at the pressure it put on his shell and spine so Mikey loosened his hold.

"How the shell did you do that!?" Raph yelled as he stalked over to him.

"I'm not really sure," Leo said and noted that the rope had indeed burned his neck making it swell a bit.

Donny rushed forward at the realization himself, knocking Raph out of the way, pulling Mikey away from Leo and pushing Leo down.

"Sit down, you don't know how that affected your spine and we have no idea how that affected your neck and throat!"

Leo sighed and let his brother examine the burn across his throat and the wound on his shell. Don quickly bandaged them and said for Leo to be careful while walking, running, speaking, eating and breathing.

Leo rolled his eyes and watched as Raph and Mikey did the same. There was nothing like Donatello in 'Doctor Mode.'

* * *

I'm bored…yes that's my excuse.

~Moonsetta


End file.
